That Damn Heart Thing
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: This is just a quick One Shot about Valentine's Day during the seventh Season. Hyde realizes he loves Jackie and he has to tell her why. Especially when she gives him a little insight into what she loves about him. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!HAPPYVDAY!


**So this is just a quick one shot like I said. I don't really know when Jackie and Hyde broke up and got back together in Season 7...like the time period...but for the sake of my story...the broke up before V-Day and then got back together before it too. HAHAHA. Whatever. Read and find out what happens. Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

Hyde was watching Jackie do her homework in her bedroom. He was sitting at the end of the bed as she sat up against her headboard. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, a long thin strand, hanging over her face. She was biting on the end of her pencil trying to figure something out and her eyes were scrunched up as she stared at the paper. He felt a sudden skip in his heart and it made him jump, causing Jackie to look over at him. 

"You ok?" She asked, leaning in to touch his leg.

He cleared his throat and put his shades on to hide his eyes. "Yeah. Just a twitch."

Jackie smiled. "Oh. Ok."

She looked back down at her homework and got situated to finish her worksheet. She had told Hyde that when she was done with her homework they could do something else, something more fun. But as Hyde sat there watching her he was feeling strange emotions run through him. They had just gotten back together after she broke up with him when he said he couldn't see a future with her. But staring at her, in this casual moment his heart was betraying him. He was realizing how special, how important…how beautiful she was to him. And most importantly, how much he loved her. Sitting here, on her bed…his heart was calling him a fool. His head tried to ignore it but he knew he couldn't. He knew deep down that he was pretty damn lucky to have scored a girl like this. A girl who was willing to drop everything if he needed her at any time. A girl who put up with his fear of commitment, his lack of determination and constant burns. Through it all…she always stuck by his side. Their recent break up proved to him just how much he did hurt her and right here, right now…he was realizing she didn't deserve that. And yet here they we're…tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Jackie hadn't said a thing. Last year, she kept nagging him until he did something romantic for her. But now, she let it slide, fearing loosing him again. Hyde scooted up closer to her and lay down next to her.

Jackie threw an affectionate glance in his direction. "I'm almost done. I swear."

He smiled. "Ok."

She looked back at him. "So just…don't distract me ok? The sooner I finish this, the sooner we can go do something else."

"Something more…_fun_." He teased.

Jackie smiled. "Right."

He nodded. "Sure. I won't bother you. I'll just sit here."

Jackie nodded. "Thank you baby."

Hyde lay next to her, hand behind his head as he stared at her. Her soft porcelain skin that he had tasted a thousand times looked perfect. Her silky hair looked good enough to wrap his hands through. Her eyes…one blue, one green we're like an opening to a whole new world for him. Every time he looked in them he saw the goodness there was in the world. And those lips…those pouty, pink, perfect lips…god he loved those lips. Every time they touched him, anywhere it sent shivers down his spine. He licked his own lips at the thought of them.

Feeling his intense gaze, Jackie turned to him again and laughed. "What?"

Hyde shook out of his daze. "Huh?"

"You're staring at me." She said slowly.

Hyde looked down. "I was?"

Jackie laughed. "You sure you're ok?" She asked. "You practically levitated off the bed a minute ago…and now you're going all spacey on me."

Hyde smiled slightly. "I'm fine."

Jackie smiled and reached her hand across to scratch at his scalp gently. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours Steven Hyde…" She said giggling.

Hyde smiled and looked up at her, loving the feeling of her fingers on him. "Not much."

Jackie frowned. "Why would you say that?"

Hyde shrugged. "Jackie, I'm an orphan, burnout from Point Place Wisconsin. Not much to live for…not much to tell."

Jackie sighed and put her homework down. "Steven…that's not true. You're more than that."

Hyde looked at her, his heart doing that damn skipping thing again. "There is?"

Jackie nodded and lay down next to him. "Yes. There is."

Hyde moved a hand to her face and rubbed her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. "Like what?"

Jackie smiled. "Like…you're a great friend. No mater what you say…I know and the gang knows that you would die for them."

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah so? Don't must people do that for their friends?"

Jackie moved in closer to him. "Some people…but not like you."

Hyde took a deep breath. "So…what else?"

Jackie smiled. "Well…you're a hard worker."

Hyde scrunched up his nose. "Have you been dipping into my stash when I wasn't looking?"

Jackie giggled, that sound made his heart skip again and he fidgeted nervously. "No silly…you are. Like…" She scooted in closer to him. "…when your Dad offered you Groove's, you could have just screwed around. But you worked hard. And you made something of it. And…you worked hard for the Foreman's. You did whatever Red told you do to prove that they should keep you there."  
Hyde sighed. "Ok…so I'm a good friend, and a hard worker? Wow…I'm amazing." He said sarcastically.

Jackie sighed. "I wasn't done yet."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jackie nodded. "Really." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "You are the best kisser in the world." She said.

Hyde smirked. "Like that wasn't a given?"

Jackie pinched his chest and he laughed. "Shut up. I'm trying here…"

Hyde laughed. "Sorry…"

She sighed. "What I meant was…I've been kissed before." She said shrugging. "But no guy ever made me feel the way you do…" Her eyes fluttered, feeling heavy all of a sudden thinking of the way he kissed her. "It's like…" She paused. "It's like I'm the only person in the world…I mean Steven when you kiss me…I melt." She said, feeling her cheeks blush.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah?"

She nodded slowly and looked away from him afraid to look him in the eye, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "Yeah…"

Hyde scooted closer to her, so there noses we're almost touching. "Huh…"

Jackie cleared her throat. "And…you're a great listener." She whispered. "I know that I can talk too much at times…but I just…" She smiled. "I get excited about stuff…ya know?"

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah. I noticed."

Jackie blushed again and fidgeted nervously. "But even when I do talk too much…you always listen. No matter what it's about…even ABBA." She smiled.

Hyde wrapped an arm around her waste. "I hate them."

She chuckled. "I know you do. And that's another reason why I love you…you put up with things you don't like to make the people you care about happy."

Hyde smiled. "That's just so you'll get in bed with me."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Right…"

Hyde laughed. "I like this…keep going."

Jackie smiled. "Most guys…try to take control of a girl. But you…you let me be me. Most people would say that we we're completely different from each other…which is true. But you've never tried to change me." She smiled gently. "You accept me…for me." She said feeling her own heart skip a beat. "And that's something no other guy has ever done for me…"

Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah well…whatever."

Jackie smiled. "And you don't boast about how great you are." She winked. "You pretend you aren't a great guy…when people like Michael feel the need to point out their best qualities to make themselves feel better. Not you though…not ever."

Hyde scrunched up his nose. "I don't ever want to be compared to Kelso."

Jackie laughed. "You won't ever be. Because you're not him…" She looked down. "Like Michael hurt me because he was just an ass…most guys don't care about hurting a girl. They'll cheat…or hit a girl just because they are bigger and stronger. But you wouldn't do that…you cheated on me because you we're hurt." She said swallowing the lump in her throat. "But know…" She looked up at him. 'I know that you didn't want to hurt me…" She whispered.

Hyde nodded. "I didn't."

She smiled. "I know that you care about me. Even though you don't say it…I feel it. I feel it when you touch me…and you kiss me…when you make love to me." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "I feel it Steven…"

Hyde smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I do care…"

Jackie smiled. "I know."

Hyde kissed her nose gently. "Thanks…for telling me all that."

Jackie laughed. "I could go on all night…"

Hyde just chuckled. "I can think of better things to do with our time…"

Jackie shrugged. "I like telling you how special you are…"

Hyde laughed. "Well thanks babe…but don't you have a worksheet you need to finish?"

Jackie groaned. "Well see now you distracted me…"

Hyde chuckled. "So I did…"

She rolled over and picked up the paper again. "Five more minutes, I swear." She said. "Then I'm all yours…" She said winking at him.

"You already are." He said rubbing her leg.

Jackie turned to look at him, smiling brilliantly. Hyde went back to watching her, and he thought of all the things she had said. He knew that tomorrow…he had to do something equally, if not better for her. Now he just had to come up with an idea…

* * *

The next day, was Valentine's Day. Jackie had school but it was Friday. She went through the day watching the clock anxiously. She was ready for the weekend…the next few months would go by slow she knew that. She just wanted to graduate. Since her friends had graduated the year before, her school days we're quite boring. She didn't get to see them in the hallway…didn't get to sneak off with Hyde for make out sessions in between periods. She found that most of the kids in her grade…weren't people she liked at all. When the bell finally rung for the end of the day, she rushed to her locker and ran outside to look for the El Camino. She smiled when she saw him waiting by the front entrance. Sauntering over to the car, she opened the door and slid in, leaning across the seat to kiss him.

"Hey." Jackie said.

Hyde smiled. "Hey. How was school?"

Jackie shrugged. "Boring as usual."

He nodded. "Well it's the weekend now."

She smiled and let out a soft sigh. "Thank God."

He chuckled. "So I was thinking instead of heading back to the basement with the gang…we could go out for awhile."

Jackie nodded. "Sure. Whatever you want to do."

He smiled. "Great."

He reached across the seat and put a hand on her knee, squeezing it gently. Jackie placed her hand over his and scooted in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed in contentment and her eyes fluttered shut. Snuggling into him, she felt loved. Hyde drove through the streets until he came up to the Water Tower.

"Wanna go up?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Sure. If you keep me warm…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow a few times suggestively. "Oh I'd be happy too."

She giggled. "Good. Let's go."

Hyde smiled and stepped out of the car, taking her hand as she walked beside him. He smiled and put a hand on the small of her back, to lead her up the ladder. She got to the top and leaned against the cool metal and held a hand out for him to take as she pulled him up.

He smiled and leaned into kiss her. "Thanks."

She smiled. "So…"

He walked in closer to her and pushed her all the way against the water tower, attacking her neck with his lips. "So…" He whispered.

Jackie giggled. "You're a bad boy Steven Hyde…"

Hyde chuckled, the vibrations against her neck sent shivers down her spine. "So what if I am?"

Jackie smirked and pushed him back. "What do you want me to do now?"

Hyde shrugged. "Well…it's Valentine's Day."

Jackie smiled. "I know."

He leaned in to kiss her. "Why didn't you bug me about it this year?"

Jackie shrugged and looked down at his chest, her fingers played with the buttons on his jacket. "I don't know…"

Hyde lifted her chin with his finger. "I think you do."

Jackie sighed and looked up at the sky. "I didn't want to bug you…" She whispered.

Hyde leaned in closer to her, kissing her cheek. "Jacks…"

She looked at him, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was afraid, ok?"

Hyde rested his hands against her hips. "Afraid that I would get mad?"

She nodded her head like a scared little girl. "Yes…"

Hyde nodded. "Afraid that it would tear us apart again?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, hiding the tears in her eyes. "It's fine."

He shook his head. "No. It's not."

She took a deep breath. "Steven, its fine."

Hyde backed up a bit and leaned over to the side of the water tower and pulled out a box of chocolates.

"Aww Steven…" She whispered. "You got me candy?"

He shrugged. "Yeah whatever…"

She smiled and held his waist with her tiny hands. "Aww thank you baby…" She leaned up and kissed him gently. "Well now I feel bad I didn't get you anything…" She pouted.

Hyde shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You gave me plenty last night…" He said smirking.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Pig."

He laughed. "No seriously…the sex was great-"

"Isn't it always?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes suggestively.

Hyde smiled. "Oh yes…it is…but it was more than that."

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "All those things you said last night…" He paused and looked down. "It meant a lot…"

Jackie smiled. "Well I meant every word…" She said rubbing his sides gently. "You mean the world to me Steven…and I want you to always know that."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you."

She smiled. "No problem."

"Well see the thing is…I thought I should return the favor." He said softly.

Jackie's heart rate sped up. "Oh?"

He smiled. "If that's ok with you of course…?"

Jackie bit her lip gently. "Of course…you know I love to hear why people love me."

Hyde laughed. "Of course you do…"

Jackie smiled and sat down on the edge of the water tower, patting the spot beside her. "Sit with me…"

Hyde took a long, deep breath and braced himself for what he was about tot do. "Right…"

Jackie smiled and wrapped her arm through his. "Ok…what did you want to say?"

Hyde smiled nervously. "Well…Jackie…" He paused and looked over at her and smiled brilliantly at him, and his heart did that damn skipping thing again and he knew he couldn't back down now. "I know I don't say it a lot…but I…" He paused. "I…" He looked over at her and she squeezed his hand.

"Yes Steven?" She asked, hoping he was going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"I…I love you." He whispered.

Jackie smiled and moved in closer to him. "I love you too Steven."

Hyde smiled. "Oh I know you do."

Jackie giggled. "Yeah well…you're kind of irresistible."

Hyde chuckled. "So what if I am?" She laughed. "Anyway…the thing is…for a long time I tried to pretend I didn't care about you."

Jackie sneered. "No kidding."

Hyde laughed. "I did that because…well because I was just afraid to be in a relationship. It's like…before I started to feel things for you…I was just this kid who floated around here and there. And then…I started to see you in a different light and my world changed."

"What do you mean you saw me in a different light?" She asked.

"Well when I first met you…I thought you we're nothing more than a little girl who was a spoiled, rich, cheerleader." He said.

"And now you think of me as…?" She asked curiously.

"I think of you as a tough, strong, passionate, beautiful, courageous woman…" He said.

Jackie smiled. "Wow. Really?"

Hyde nodded and smiled gently. "Yeah. I think it's great that you stand up for what you believe in. You don't take peoples bullshit, if you have something to say…you say it. You don't back down if there is something you want…you proved that when you went after me." He laughed.

Jackie smiled. "I guess I did…"

He looked back at her and squeezed her knee. "You don't let people change you, you're proud of who you are and you don't make excuses for who you are. I think that's amazing."

Jackie blushed gently. "You do?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. And I love the fact that when you find something you love…you become so passionate about it. You find a way to make it part of who you are…like with us. You never give up on us Jackie…even when we've been apart, I knew you we're there. I knew that if I needed you…I could count on you."

Jackie nodded. "I'll always be here for you Steven. No matter what happens…"

Hyde smiled. "I know that…and I love that. I love that no matter what your parents have done to you…you still have hope. You have faith and hope that someday…things will be good."

She shrugged. "The world can't all be bad. And I've found good people in it…" She turned to him slowly. "Like you…"

He stared at her for a moment. "Yeah well…I guess what I'm trying to say is I think you're pretty great. I think you're more than great actually…I think you're amazing."

Jackie smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you baby."

Hyde rubbed her back gently. "No problem…"

"Can I ask you something though?" She asked nervously.

Hyde nodded. "Sure."

"What prompted you to say all this?" She asked. "I mean…if not before…why now?" She asked curiously.

He laughed. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

He took a deep breath. "Well yesterday…when we we're at your house…I was watching you do your homework. And something happened…"

Jackie squinted her eyes. "What?"

"God this is going to sound so corny…" He said.

Jackie laughed. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that…"

He nodded. "Right…well when I was watching you…my heart did this thing."

"What thing?" She asked still confused.

"It like…it skipped a beat…ya know what I mean?" He asked.

Jackie smiled lovingly and leaned in to kiss him. "Yeah…I think I know what you mean."

He looked at her and smiled. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yeah…it happens every time you kiss me…every time you touch me…every time you touch me."

Hyde smirked. "Huh…same with me. But I just started to really notice it…"

Jackie smiled. "So that's why you wanted to tell me this? Because your heart skipped a beat?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…when I was little I asked my grandma why she loved my grandpa. She told me that you know you're in love when the person makes your heart skip a beat…that's when you know."

Jackie smiled. "Aww Steven…"

Hyde shrugged. "Whatever."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

Hyde looked back at her. "I…love you too." He whispered.

Jackie smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Steven."

Hyde smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day…I'll get you something shiny when I get my paycheck and-"

Jackie shook her head. "Steven…hearing you say all those things was much, much better than something shiny." She said honestly. "I don't need anything else…just you."

Hyde leaned in to kiss her. "Good to know."

She laughed "Yeah. Good to know."

Hyde leaned her against the water tower. After all…he did promise to keep her warm. And that was a promises he intended to keep. But as his lips collided with hers his heart did that damn skipping thing again…and he knew…this is where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**Ok...you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D I hope you liked it! Have a wonderful Valentine's Day everyone! And look for an update for "Crazy Love" soon! I'm on vacation after tomorrow so I'll have more time to write! **


End file.
